Emotions
According to the rules of Inside Out, each person's mind is a residence for their emotion team, consisting of versions of Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust. These characters, and in particular Riley Andersen's emotions, are therefore the main characters of Inside Out. As a result, words like "Joy" and "Sadness" have come to exclusively refer to Riley's emotions, despite other teams appearing in Inside Out as well. List In this list, an emotion's name is bolded if they are the lead emotion in a particular mind. General tendencies Joy As a lead emotion, Joy is focused on optimism and having fun. Riley, for whom Joy is the lead emotion, tends to be optimistic, playful and enthusiastic about virtually anything she picks up. Another example of a mind led by Joy is that of the teacher, who is excited both to introduce Riley to her new class and for her trip to the Bahamas. Little is known about Joy as a non-lead emotion. However, Jill's mind suggests that a non-lead Joy might still be focused on optimism, but not general carelessness. Sadness As a lead emotion, Sadness is focused on empathy and understanding. Jill, for whom Sadness is the lead emotion, is shown to care for Riley at every step of her way, acting motherly throughout the movie. Given the role Riley's Sadness has for most of the movie, being not given any purpose by Joy to the point of receiving "circles" to keep her away from any business, Sadness's role as a non-lead emotion is unclear. However, the general tendency is that in minds where she doesn't lead, Sadness is focused on negativity and pessimism, rather than empathy. Anger As a lead emotion, Anger is focused on fairness and punishment for it. Bill, for whom Anger is the lead emotion, is generally down to business, to the part where he neglects his family in favor of his startup, and is quick to judge both Riley and Jordan for their actions. As a non-lead emotion, Anger is mostly focused on rash, uncalled for decisions. For example, Riley's Anger is the pioneer behind the idea for her to move back to Minnesota, as well as the contributor to Riley's distinct personality when he is forced to take over as leader in Joy's absence. Similarly, Jill's Anger, alongside her Disgust, is the first to be fed up with Bill's ineptitude. Fear As a lead emotion, Fear is focused on shyness and introversion. Jordan, for whom Fear is the lead emotion, has trouble talking to girls and unable to talk about himself in front of Riley's father. As a non-lead emotion, Fear is focused on safety, protecting their host. For example, Riley's Fear, in his introductory scene, makes Riley careful around a wire, making her carefully step over it. On the contrary, when Joy takes the lead again, she makes Riley run like crazy without much care for whether or not destruction has occurred. Disgust Little is known about Disgust as a lead emotion; no major Inside Out character has Disgust as their lead, and it is hard to generalize from characters briefly seen in the end credit sequence. As a non-lead emotion, Disgust is focused on preventing their host from getting poisoned, "both physically and socially". For example, Riley's Disgust detests broccoli, being convinced it's a poisonous food, and makes frequent comments about fashion trends, to the point where a Fashion Island is established in Riley's mind. Category:Inside Out characters